I have found that the deterioration of specific regions of the brain that is commonly called Alzheimer's Disease, is a factor of the result of the reduction in the levels of Acetylcholine being produced. Due to the physiological changes beginning with the reduction of the tidal oxygen supply, the metabolic pathways that produce acetylcholine are disrupting. This, along with the reduction of brain activity is indicated by the reduction of the heme-oxygen utilization. In addition the utilization of Glycogen- (Glucose) metabolics are disrupted. Therefore the bonding of Actylcholine and these other compounds with suitable transport compounds can produce an effective regulating means by which the degeneration, associated with Alzheimer's Disease, seen as neurofibrillatory tangles can be halted.